President Daughter
by Veronicamarilyn
Summary: Ashley is a president daughter. Joe is the chief son they both hate each other but because the time they spent together . they might fell in love but he is just her chief son . two season in one story . Oh and there is also some GOSSIP GIRL
1. Chapter 1

Main character :

Ashley Tisdale

Joe Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Mr. Tisdale

Mr. Jonas

Ashley P.O.V.

_The cool wind blew through my long blond hair. It was cold , I sat on the brown bench beside me. I look around , there was nobody there ._

_I was all alone , actually maybe I am not . _

_There was someone behind me ._

_He is my bodyguard ._

_My father hired a bodyguard for me ._

_My life is going to change when me and my father move house ._

_It's no ordinary house _

_It's the ……White house _

Joe P.O.V

_Today my father is gong somewhere special ._

_Me and my brothers are no longer the chief son's of Mr. Tisdale the rich man , but the chief's sons of Mr. Tisdale the president ._

_I have two brothers . _

_They are Kevin and Nick ._

_Kevin is a senior and Nick is a sophomore, I am a junior._

_And the best part is that I won't be going to public school anymore _

_We will be gong to some high-class school called ' The Royal School' _

_We are very grateful of Mr. Tisdale for enrolling us _

_Boy!, are we excited of moving ! _

_We are going to be rich !_

_Ashley P.O.V._

_Now ,I would have to change school ._

_I was from a private school . _

_My father said I will be going to a stupid school call ' The Royal School ' __**NO WAY**__ !!!! _

_How can I leave all my friends and make new friends again_

_I really want my life back ._

_Being a rich girl can be fun , but being president daughter is no fun __**AT ALL **__._

_Being a rich girl , you could spend all your father money without anyone caring , but being a president daughter you must be a good role model Blah…Blah…Blah…_

_So in short , in my opinion being president daughter sucks . _

_I walk out of the park slowly feeling miserable . Central park bought a lot of memory since I was young . This park has been there for me when I was sad or happy ._

_Now I am leaving New York City for Washington._

_I slowly went back to my house . _

_There were workers carrying some of my belonging to the truck to transfer to the white house . _

_I look at my house ._

_It not an apartment but a mansion , but there were a lot of memories of it . _

Mr. Tisdale :: hey princess , done with your packing . I got a truck just for your clothes because I know you got loads of clothes and could not fit in with the rest

_A few days ago when it was official that my father was the president , he knew I was upset therefore had been joking around trying to cheer me up. _

_But it is not working . _

Ashley :: thanks daddy

_Then I went upstairs to my bedroom , to have a last look ._

_Almost everything in my room was gone . _

_It have been moved somewhere , somewhere very far away . _

_Someplace like , I don't know…maybe the white house _

_Joe P.O.V _

_All set and ready to go . _

_My dad Paul Kevin Jonas is the president chief , how cool is that ._

Mr. Jonas :: have you boys packed everything because we are not coming back if you forgot anything

Kevin:: relax dad . I check my room twice , its totally empty . What is there to check

Mr. Tisdale came in the kitchen with a disappointed look on his face .

Mr. Jonas :: Miss Tisdale is still not happy about it .

Mr. Tisdale :: yes Paul , don't worry she will get used to it . She is after all a spoilt child . Hope that being in the white house would change her .

Mr. Jonas :: lets hope so

_Mr. Tisdale left the . _

_He does look upset . But seriously that missy Tisdale got to change her attitude . She is really a spoiled brat. But sometimes she is kind … something like…like a spilt personality _

Mr. Jonas :: why don't you go comfort Miss Tisdale . She have been going through a lot , why don't you lend her your shoulder or something .

Joe :: Foe what purpose , so she could look down on me

Mr. Jonas :: Joe go NOW . Or forget about coming to the white house .

Joe :: right away sir [sarcastic, left and roll his eyes ]

_Darn it ! Go comfort Miss Tisdale , go lend her your shoulder , ! Why don't you do it ! After all YOU were the one who suggested it !!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Main character **_

_**Ashley Tisdale **_

_**Joe Jonas **_

_**Miley Cyrus**_

_**Nick Jonas**_

_**Kevin Jonas **_

_**Mr. Tisdale **_

_**Mr. Jonas **_

_**Ashley P.O.V. **_

_I have been staying in this house for like 10 years and now I am leaving its just not fair . I look at the room , I was going to miss it . I felt the cold wall. It was painted bright pink. My mother pick it out the color for me before she died ……what the heck is Joe doing here _

**Ashley :: ever heard of knocking **

_I glare at him with hatred . I never liked him since he moved in . Don't get me wrong, Mr. Jonas is a great chief and his other two sons are great except……this one . He leans on MY door SMIRKING like an IDIOT and by the way I HATE that smirk and he KNOWS IT ._

**Joe :: I was wondering whether you are ok ?**

_He walk up to me expecting I should be grateful . I cross my arms and smirk at him back . I stare at him and he will wish he never give me that smile and be scared like a lost puppy . _

**Ashley :: Woah ! Joe are you having a fever , you actually cared for me ?**

_I was full of ironic. I have not been in the drama club for nothing. I look at him innocently blinking my eyes **.**_

**Joe :: technically it was my dad.**

**Ashley :: why am I not surprise . Tell your dad I am okay and thanks , it there is nothing else you may leave **

_But he didn't leave he went up and sat on the dressing table seat , staring at me .Can't a girl have some private time . He seriously can ruin my day wait a minute it was already ruin he only made it worse . _

**Joe P.O.V . **

_I walk to her pink (as usual) dressing table and sat on the chair , and stare at her . She does look angry . Ha-ha she deserved it anyway ._

**Ashley:: leave now or I will kick your butt out of here .**

_Whoa ! She is fuming ! That's even better _

**Joe :: tsk tsk tsk . Is this how a president daughter should speak . As an American , I am highly disappointed in you . **

_She roll her eyes at me as I smirk even wider . There was pure pleasure in me to see her suffer . With her attitude her father will lose her job as president in weeks evening days if that's possible**.** _

**Joe :: well if you need anything , I will be in the kitchen . **

**Ashley :: I knew that that since the day you came , so now LEAVE . **

_She pushed me out of the room and slam the door . Whoa , no need for that . I got your message . She is a pain in the neck _

**Ashley P.O.V.**

_He is a pain in the neck .Does he really have to rub it . I know I need to change and do kind things but seriously can I like start next month , I really need to go to the mall and relax . Do you know I had to cancel my manicure appointment . Just so we can moved !!_

**Ashley :: jerk. **

_I muttered . Seriously , the first 15 minute with him you will feel like your in heaven , but the next 15 minute you feel like you are dropped to hell._

_His name : Joseph Adam Jonas aka FOC . FOC does not mean free-of-charge , but full-of-crap. Seriously ! He is the crap-iest person in the universe . He can irritated you till death , super annoying and a HUGE playboy that you do not want to meet . So girls BEWARE!!!!_

Joe P.O.V .

_I walk down the stairs slowly .thinking about what just happen . You know what, she need is NOT clothes or jewelry . She needs a man . That's what happen to girls who don't have boyfriend. _

**Kevin :: come on dude , I have been calling you like for 5 times already**

_He shake me furiously . what am I ?……A doll !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Starring**

**Ashley Tisdale **

**Joe Jonas **

**Nick Jonas **

**Miley Cyrus**

**Kevin Jonas**

**Mr. Jonas (Paul)**

**Mr. Tisdale(Michael)**

Ashley P.O.V.

_Hours has pass and now I am in the airport inside starbuck waiting for my flight . I took a sip of my ice latte and look over at my daddy who was beside my table having a chat with Mr. Jonas . I can't believe my father left me here with some freak except Nick , and when I say freak I mean Joe and Kevin . _

_Kevin started doing weird noises with his mouth . Joe got interested and follow him. _

**Ashley :: I don't know how to say this but…… is your brother ok?**

_I whisper to Nick . He lean in and stare at them then look at me . _

**Nick:: Don't worry people often ask me but they are actually entertaining themselves **.

_I nod and look at them ._

Nick :: sometimes I wonder whether I am their real brother ?

_Then I started giggling . Nick look at me and started laughing too. _

_Then Kevin and Joe stop making weird noise and look at us , wondering what so funny ._

Joe P.O.V.

_Traitor ! My own flesh and blood ! My own brother betray me and join force with the evil Miss. Tisdale . _

**Kevin :: Joe ……what are they laughing about . **

**Joe :: don't know . But something fishy is going on . **

**Ashley :: the only fishy thing is that there is one in your pants , therefore you are making those weird noise . **

_Nick started laughing. He is officially no longer a Jonas . I can't believe he would do this _

**Mr. Jonas :: come on kids , the plane is arriving. **

_We are no longer kids , we stood up walking to the terminal . There were a lot of paparazzi snapping photos , mainly Mr. Tisdale and Ashley _

_Seriously , how can they take this , the is snaps are making my eyes watery and blurry . Maybe that's is what happen when you are born famous and to them is part of their normal day life. _

_Poor Ashley …… who cares I heard that we would be sitting first class , this is my very first time . _

_They got in the terminal trying to ignore all the paparazzi question while a few bodyguard pushes them till the plane . Only Ashley bodyguard , Santino, follow in with her to the plane . _

Ashley P.O.V.

_See this is one reason not to became a president daughter , tons of paparazzi would follow you. Being a rich girls daughter the most only one or two paparazzi . _

**Mr. Tisdale :: So princess , who do you want to sit with its your decision . **

_What choice do I have ,obviously Nick , I AM NOT going to sit with Kevin or Joe , I will die of irritate-ness ._

**Ashley :: I choose Nick . **

**Mr. Tisdale :: ok if you need anything me and Paul will be in front of you . **

**Ashley :: thanks daddy , umm…. Where would Joe and Kevin be sitting **

_Economy class , economy class …… please let it be economy class !_

**Mr. Tisdale :: why of course they would be sitting behind you. **

_WHAT!!!! Darn it , I thought it will be in the economy class . _

**Ashley :: yeah sure .**

_Now for the whole flight I would be hearing weird noise behind me __**. **_

_I look out of the window then at Nick . He smiled at me . _

**Nick :: you must be very excited . We are all going to have a new life . **

**Ashley :: hell NO . I rather stay here. **

**Nick :: but you are going to go to a new place and you can change and be anything you want. **

_Say what I am confuse and frown _

**Nick :: it's like from a nerd to a popular . **

_Then out of no where a head pop out beside us with the tiny opening . _

**Joe :: are you talking about yourselves.**

**Ashley :: shut up Joe , at least he gets A's unlike you C's . **

_I turn to nick and smile _

**Ashley :: ignore him , in fact I think you are one of the smartest people I know . **

**Nick :: oh you flatter me , I mean look at you , you hardly study yet you get A's all the time .**

_I just grin . All Tisdale's are born genius . Anyway it so easy because I got a technique , it's a secret weapon ! _

**Nick :: you seem to hate Joe . Do you?**

**Ashley :: I hate him more than y0u can ever imagine . **

**Nick :: why (frown)**

_Joe pop out his head again_

**Joe :: same feeling as you .**

**Ashley :: that is one reason why .**

_-----------------------------__---------------------_

_Tell me if you like it, or any suggestion. _

_xoxo_

_Veronica _


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Character**

_**Ashley Tisdale **_

_**Joe Jonas**_

_**Miley Cyrus**_

_**Nick Jonas**_

_**Kevin Jonas**_

_**Mr. Jonas (Paul)**_

_**Mr. Tisdale (Michael )**_

_**Ashley P.O.V.**_

_**I knew this was going to happen . How the hell am I rest when that idiot behind me is making creepy noise in the middle of the night . There still another hour before we alight . **_

_**I turn around and look at Joe and I glare at him.**_

**Ashley :: I don't if you know this but you are making a hell lot of noise . **

_Joe made the noise louder , seriously what is wrong with this guy._

**Ashley :: In another way I am trying to tell you to shut the hell up. **

**Joe :: chill Ashley , you might get winkle ….wait I think I see one right now . **

_I touch my forehead of course there is no winkle. Liar. _

**Joe :: gotcha .**

_He whisper and smirk at me then left to the gents_

_Now I feel like a total crap . _

**Nick :: don't worry in less then an hour you are leaving this plane .**

**Ashley :: I don't think I can stand that one hour with him . **

_An hour later,_

_Joe P.O.V ._

_My first time in a first class flight is over . Its already going to be 12 midnight._

_We went to claim our bags and went to the white house . _

_Now I am in my own room without my brothers disturbing me . But one problem why do we sleep near the kitchen . Whatever just be thankful . _

_I look around at my room and unpacked my stuff and place my guitar and keyboard beside my bed . _

_I went out and saw Ashley instructing all the workers where to place all her clothes and stuff . _

_Kevin walk to wards me_

**Kevin :: she is lucky to have workers to help her . **

**Joe :: yeah but she treat them like slave . **

_Then nick came _

**Nick :: Nah she only treat you like that **_._

_Ok maybe she is not cruel to her maids and worker but she is demanding and bossy . _

_I look at her with hatred . _

**Ashley :: don't you have things to do then to stand around doing NOTHING . **

**Joe :: oh puh-lease I have better thing to do then to look at you being bossy . **

_A- ha she roll her eyes . She admit defeat LOSER._

_Ashley P.O.V._

_He is really getting in my nerve . At least something good happen today , all my clothes are all put nicely . They are not winkled or damp . Whoa now I am hungry . _

_I walk to the kitchen . _

**Ashley :: hey Mr. Jonas , anything to eat , I am seriously hungry . **

**Joe :: sure raw fish , if you want . **

_He put the fish from his hands to her nose . _

_**Ashley :: Ewwww… get that thing away from me . **_

**Mr. Jonas :: Joseph stop playing , put that fish in the refrigerator you know she cant take the smell since young and you did it on purpose . Miss . Tisdale would you like a sandwich and a glass of milk . **

**Ashley :: sure thank **

_Whoa I seriously feel like puking now . Gosh raw fish or anything raw to me is seriously stinky _

**Mr. Jonas :: I will bring it up to your room once I am done why don't you go back to your room first . **

_I climb the stairs to my room when I was about to enter my father call me. _

**Mr. Tisdale :: Princess , sleep early , you have school tomorrow , and I love you , baby girl . **

**Ashley :: good night Daddy . **

_I smiled and went in my room . His room is next to mine . _

_Whoa , even thought I hate him for making me change school and everything , I feel touch when he said that . _

_Then there was a knock on the door and Joe head pop out in the small hole between the wall and the door . _

_**Joe :: whoa, nice place you got here . **_

_**Ashley :: oh cut the crap , what do you want **__._

**Joe :: Ash , chill , I came to give you your supper . **

_He place the food on the table ._

**Joe :: quickly eat then I can bring it back to the kitchen and I don't need to make two trip here . **

_I bent down and was about to eat when I realized Joe was staring at me when I eat . _

**Ashley :: why are you staring at me .**

**Joe :: uh…nothing . **

_Then there was a growling sound _**. **

_I smirked widely _

**Ashley :: oh really nothing ?**

_Ha-ha this time I won. _

* * *

_Ok tell me what you think =]_

_Thanks for reading , that really mean a lot to me . _

_Xoxo,_

_Veronica =]_


	5. Chapter 5

Main character

_Ashley Tisdale _

_Joe Jonas _

_Miley Cyrus_

_Nick Jonas_

_Kevin Jonas_

_Mr. Jonas ( Paul)_

_Mr. Tisdale(Michael _)

_Ashley P.O.V._

**Ashley :: really ? I thought of giving you since I can't finish it . If your not hungry I will force myself to eat this all up . **

_I slowly put the half eaten sand which to my mouth waiting for him to stop me . _

**Joe :: wait **

**Ashley :: yes Joe ?**

_I gave the most innocent face I can give him . _

**Joe :: give me that I am hungry like hell. **

_He snatch my sandwich and ate it ._

**Ashley :: loser **

_I mutter _

**Joe :: whatever , I am going to ignore that since I am a gentleman and will not fight with you .**

**Ashley :: wait…wait…Wait , you ? A gentleman **_. _

_I started laughing ._

**Ashley:: that the funniest thing I heard about you . **

**Joe :: I will take that as a compliment , like I say I AM a gentleman . **

**Ashley :: yeah whatever , get your butt out of here. **

_I struggle to get all the milk down my throat . Not giving him a chance of asking a sip of it _

**Joe :: you didn't even leave some for me **

_I smirk widely _

**Ashley :: why should I do that **

**Joe :: but I thought you are my friend . **

_He gave me a puppy dog face expected me to fall for that _

Ashley :: no way get your butt out of here now before I call my bodyguard that you are harassing me .

_I smirk at him playfully . _

**Joe :: whatever Ashley .**

_He left my room , but just as he was about to leave he turn around and smile . _

**Joe :: goodnight Ashley **

_Wait… is he being kind._

**Joe :: remember don't pee on your pants when you sleep . **

_He smirk then left _

_I knew it how can he be so kind he had to make me remember the scène when we were young and I pee on my pants when I sleep ._

_Joe P.O.V._

_Ha-ha gotcha again Tisdale . _

_I smiled as I walk down the stairs to the kitchen . _

_Kevin was sitting on the counter while Nick beside him . _

**Kevin :: what are you smiling about . **

**Nick :: oh don't tell you already found a girl we just left the plane , how can you get a girl so fast **

**Kevin:: whoa , you seriously need to teach me some of your techniques .**

_Kevin eyes bulged out with amazement and Nick shook his head and sign._

**Joe :: No ….what are you guys talking about . I did not found a girl . **

**Kevin:: then what were you smiling at , tell me . **

_He stared at me suspiciously like a criminal. _

**Joe :: Chill bro , you remember, when Mr. Tisdale was reading her a bedtime story then she accidentally pee and she ran down to the kitchen and told dad that Mr. Tisdale pee on his pants . **

**Kevin :: oh yeah I remember **_. _

**Joe :: that took you long enough **

_Seriously he can be slow in some places . _

**Nick :: she was small . **

_Why does he always defend her . _

**Joe :: whatever Nick I going to sleep . There school tomorrow . I am gonna go and sleep **

_I was about to leave to my room when my little bro call me._

**Nick :: since hen did you care of Education . **

_I turn around and smirk at him_

**Joe :: I didn't say that I care about education ,I care about who would be the first lucky girl I will meet tomorrow . **

_I went back to my room , smiling at myself_

_**The next day **_

_Joe P.O.V._

_I woke up early and went to the gym I got to make a good impression to the girls in school._

_They are all seriously all full of cash _

_I carry the dumbbell in my hand and lift it slowly . _

_Then there was creak sound . The door open ._

**Joe :: hey bro , didn't know you will come.**

**Nick :: couldn't sleep anyway . **

_He took one of the dumbbell and lift it slowly in a rhythmic pace . _

**Joe :: so I wanted to ask you something . **

**Nick :: yeah shoot **

**Joe :: you like Ashley or something .**

**Nick :: NO… what make you think that ?**

**Joe :: maybe you are damn close to her . **

_Nick gave me a weird face . _

**Nick :: No … I was close to her since I was small .**

**Joe :: serious , you don't like her . **

_Then Nick gave me a suspicious face . _

**Nick :: wait why are you asking me whether I like Ash , unless …**

_There was a mischievous smile in his face _

**Nick :: unless you like her yourselves **

_He smirk .you have to pay him to see that smirk , it's a once in a life time thing ._

**Joe :: oh please why would I want to be with her . I want to get away from her . **

**Nick :: whatever Joe , anyway even if we like her , we can't be with her . HELLO , she is the PRESIDENT DAUGHTER . **

**Joe:: yeah she should date Prince William or prince Harry . People like that .**

**Nick :: you mean royal people . **

**Joe :: yeah those kind of people . **

_Nick roll his eyes . He got a major problem with rolling his eyes , like for no reason he would roll his eyes , what does he take me for an idiot . _

**Nick :: you are such an idiot **

* * *

_Xoxo _

_Veronica =]_


	6. Chapter 6

Main character 

Ashley Tisdale Joe Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Mr. Tisdale (Michael )

Mr. Jonas (Paul)

Joe P.O.V.

_I walk out of the gym gulping loads of water . _

**Mr. Jonas :: Joseph, go and help me wake Ashley up . **

_oh crap_

**Joe :: why me .**

**Mr. Jonas :: maybe because you are beside me ,go now . **

_I hesitate then slowly take my time up to that hyena room , seriously the other time I ACCIDENTALY broke her doll when we were little she scream like it was the end of the world . _

_I open the door slowly and she was sleeping soundly . Then I saw a huge hard cover book on the table , then an idea pop out from my head . _

_I took the book and drop it on purpose causing a loud thud sound _

**Ashley :: Omg what the hell was that . **

_I started laughing till my sides hurt _

**Joe :: I don't know maybe its me playing a prank at you . **

_I said sarcastically and stared laughing again . _

**Ashley :: you really think that was funny . **

**Joe :: very amusing **

**Ashley :: well good for you . So do you mind to get out so I can get ready for school**

**Joe :: what are you going to do if I don't **

_She gave me an evil smile , she is going to win . _

**Ashley:: I will just call my bodyguard **_. _

_Then she smirk and I smirk back _

**Joe :: whatever loser**

_Then I left her room as she throw one of her pillow at me ._

**Ashley P.O.V.**

_After that FOC (full of crap , Joe nickname ) left I went back to bed . _

**Joe :: don't go back to sleep or I don't what I will do . **

_He yell from outside my room._

_Ugh ! Cant he give me peace for even one day._

_In an hour I got dress and made my way for breakfast at the dinning hall. _

**Mr. Tisdale :: good morning princess , come and eat , Mr. Jonas cook all this especially for you . **

_I look down at the food it was all my favorite. Mr. Jonas was beside me , smiling at me. _

**Ashley :: thanks Mr. Jonas . **

**Mr. Jonas :: don't call me that remember I am your godfather . **

**Mr. Tisdale :: yeah Ashley , call him godpa . He was the one who carry you when you were Baptist.**

**Ashley :: ok I will call you godpa now onwards **_. _

_I feel kind of weird but also happy . I smiled at both of the men in front of m and started eating ._

_Mr. Jonas is my godfather . But I always call Mr. Jonas . Mr. Jonas had always been nice to me . Wait … I mean godpa had been always nice to me . _

_Sometimes he treat me better than his sons , he always wanted a girl , therefore daddy made him my godfather._

_Anyway I am liking having a godfather . _

_Then I saw Mr. Jonas …I mean godpa look as we eat . _

**Ashley :: why don't you eat with us **_. _

**Mr. Jonas :: its ok . You can eat first .**

_I got up and pull him to a seat _

**Ashley :: come on godpa , eat with us .**

_He sat and one of the servant hand him a plate . _

_He smiled at me not knowing what to say . _

**Joe P.O.V.**

**Joe :: hey kev , did you hear the good news.**

**Kevin :: no what . **

_He is seriously slow, and I roll my eyes ._

**Joe :: Mr. Tisdale says we can go to school with Ashley.**

**Kevin :: shouldn't this be a sad moment for you .**

_Ok maybe I didn't thought of that _

_But who cares _

**Joe :: no this means we can take the limo to school**

**Nick :: whoopee .**

_Why the hell is he being all sarcastic ._

**Kevin :: quit talking or we are going to be late for school**

_Then dad came in grinning as if ha won the lottery ._

**Mr. Jonas :: guess what , my goddaughter , just called me godpa.**

_So is this something I should be happy about _**.**

**Joe :: So.**

_My dad eyes narrowed at me signaling to me that if you don't shut up you will me in deep trouble ._

_I know that look too well. _

_Any normal human being would shut up and walk away so I did . Walking away to my room to get my bag ._

_Ashley P.O.V._

_Yup , I just heard the bad news , I got to go school with the THEM ._

_Daddy told me since it's the same school why not go together . Its mot like seeing them at home and now even at SCHOOL!_

_Daddy said since it's the first day of being president . He want to show a good example and he don't even let me sit another limo .he says its global warming blah blah blah …_

_I walk out of the huge door , there were a limo waiting for us . Joe . Kevin and Nick was waiting for me._

_**Joe :: well that took you long enough **__._

_I could have punch him there and then_

**Ashley :: sorry Nick and Kevin you had to wait . My daddy got something to tell me .**

_Technically that was a lie but what do you want me to say _

_I completely ignore Joe ,trying to piss me off , I will piss you off twice the amount._

_Joe P.O.V._

_I am so pissed off . If she is not a women I would have beaten the crap out of her ._

* * *

_Tell me if you like it or any suggestion ._

_Who do you think I should put as Kevin Girlfriend ? _

_Give me your opinion=] _

_Xoxo_

_Veronica =]_


	7. Chapter 7

Main character :

Ashley Tisdale

Joe Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Mr. Tisdale (Michael)

Mr. Jonas ( Paul)

Joe P.O.V . 

_Just let it go JOE . Let it go …_

_It was a 15 min drive to the school._

_And by 7.15 we reach the school _

_The driver open the door and I saw everyone staring at especially… Ashley_

**Joe :: why is everyone staring at Ashley.**

**Kevin :: she is the president daughter .. Duh**

_Damn it does he have to hit my head ._

_I am losing enough brain cells _

**Nick :: for once even Kevin is smarter than you **

**Joe :: Whatever dude**

_Ashley P.O.V._

_This is where hell starts _

_No what does the principal want from me ._

**Principal :: welcome to the Royal school . I am Mr. Charles , your principal . How is the president **

**Ashley :: okay I guess **

**Principal :: well I got a meeting to attend Miss Miley Cyrus here will help you .**

_A brown haired girl came up to me _

_Then the principal left ._

_Then I stare a her , this is getting awkward._

**Miley ::umm … hi my name is Miley Cyrus , you can call me Miley .**

_she smiled . I smiled back._

**Ashley :: hi I'm Ashley .Ashley Tisdale .**

**Miley :: this must be your brothers . **

_She look behind me ._

**Ashley :: this guys?**

_You got to be kidding . Which part of my features look like them ._

**Ashley :: hell no , they are not my brothers. I am an only child .**

**Miley :: then who are they .**

**Ashley :: technically , my god brothers , but who cares . I don't treat them like my god brother . Long story .**

**Miley :: whoa nice to meet you .you are ?**

_Thrust me Miley you don't want to meet FOC ._

_Joe P.O.V._

_Now is my chance even if she don't look like my type_

**Joe :: let me introduce myself, I am Joe Jonas . Nice to meet you .**

_I smile at her with my dazzling hazel eyes . They never fails maybe except Ashley ._

_Wait why she not looking at me !_

**Miley:: what is your name **

**Nick :: umm . Nicholas , but call me Nick . **

_Damn it ._

**Kevin :: and my name is Kevin .**

_Nobody ask your name . _

_Ashley ._

_Unfortunately they are brothers . _

_I realizes people are still staring at us ._

**Ashley:: well Miley , you were going to show me my classes**

**Miley :: ok this is your classes , I wont be in any of your class because I am still a sophomore.**

_Oh crap now I feel even more lonely ._

**Miley :: this is your classes . **

_She hand them to the guys ._

**Miley :: don't worry Ashley , I found out Joe will be in most of your classes **

_WHAT!!!!!!!_

_Noooooo … I just heard wrongly, relax Ash . There is more than one Joe in this school_

**Ashley :: when you say Joe , who do you actually mean ?**

_Please not let it be Joe Jonas , no him … not him… not him_

**Miley :: your god brother of course .**

_Great ! Out of all the JOE , it MUSt be JOE JONAS . Damn it _

_Miley look at her watch and suddenly look alarmed. _

**Miley :: come on Ashley we are late . I will show you your locker . **

_She smiled at us then at Nick ._

_Ah-HA something fishy is going on._

_They walk inside the school , filled with banners_

**Joe ::whoa this place is like a castle than a school.**

**Kevin :: this is awesome man !!**

**Miley :: this is your specially made locker, for you.**

_It was a locker as big as a janitor room and painted all pink . _

**Miley :: those are yours **

_She point to the three normal looking lockers beside Ashley , she said to the guys._

**Joe :: why is mine so small.**

**Ashley:: be happy with what you have .**

_He can really make my day turn BAD!_

**Miley :: well anyway your first class is just up ahead , same as you Joe .**

**Ashley:: what class is it ?**

**Miley :: Biology .**

_Oh crap . I just hope I don't have a nerd as a partner and open up a frog stomach ._

_I walk confidently to the class . _

_Seriously why do the people keep staring at me _

_Joe , behind me was waving at all the girls he see and winking at them ._

_I roll my eyes at him _

**Ashley :: Joe STOP flirting , and just get in the damn class .**

_And those stupid girls waved at him back , he is such a dumbass_

* * *

**Do have any idea of how they are going to fall in love ??**

**I have one but not sure yet .**

**Xoxo**

**Veronica =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Character:**

**Ashley Tisdale **

**Joe Jonas**

**Miley Cyrus **

**Nick Jonas**

**Kevin Jonas **

**Mr. Tisdale **

**Mr. Jonas**

**Special guest :**

**Camilla belle **

**Vanessa hudgen **

**Johnny Depp**

Ashley P.O.V.

_Ok . This is official bio class is a BORE ._

_First when I got in , A few byotch(bitch) stared at me . I could have dig out their eyes . I got to find out who are they_

_Secondly , I got to partner a guy , BUT not the guy I WANT . _

_Guess who I got …. JOE .JOE JONAS ._

_OUT OF ALL PEOPLE ._

_Well the only thing that happen good was the teacher in class ._

_Ohhhh … he is smiling at me now _.

_He is sizzling HOT!!! His name is Johnny Depp so…. Sexy ._

_All muscled and macho ._

_OUCH !!! _

**Ashley :: what do you want , JOE. **

**Joe ::umm… do you know the answer for this **.

_Ugh… wait a minute , hahaha_

**Ashley :: actually I do . **

**Joe :: really ! Mind telling me **.

_Dumb people ._

**Ashley :: its "solve it yourself birdbrain ."**

**Joe :: hahaha very funny .**

_Duh !! GOSH this is funny ._

**Joe :: whatever .**

Joe P.O.V.

During lunch 

_I look at this school with amazement ._

**Joe :: they don't call cafeteria in this school, they all it the dinning hall.**

**Nick :: I know that .**

**Kevin :: there is even an orchestra playing for us while we eat . **

**Nick :: I know that too .**

_We took our food and sat on one of the long dinning table with big chair and a table clothe . _

_This look more like a castle _

_Holy shit my dreams are coming true._

**Joe:: the banners they are hanging are cool .**

**Nick :: I know that . **

**Kevin :: how come you know everything and we don't **

**Nick :: you would know if you read the handbook the school gave us .**

**Joe :: well you look piss .**

**Nick :: its just that the hand book didn't write where the library was .**

**Joe :: why don't you go ask a teacher or something .**

**Ashley P.O.V **

_Ok even thought I want to go to the dinning hall then the lockers , I forgot the route there . _

_And the only sign I see is the toilet . Darn it_

_THANK GOD SHE WALK PAST _**.**

**Ashley :: hey Miley , fancy meeting you here .**

**Miley :: oh hi Ashley , are not going for lunch .**

**Ashley :: I was …. Waiting for you , so we can eat together .**

_Ok that was a lie , a white lie , nobody is getting hurt . _

**Miley :: oh then sorry I'm late .**

**We started walking towards the dinning hall.**

**Most of the student stop and stare at us .**

**Ashley :: so Miley , I heard your father is one of the highest ranking government in America .**

**Miley :: well you can say that , your father is the president of America . **

_Then the say slut that glare at me walk past me and roll eyes at me ._

_Then I roll back ._

**When we reach the dinning hall got our food , I was piss . When will there be a happy day foe me .**

**Ashley :: who are those girls just now ?**

**Miley :: there are two girls the one with brown hair is Camilla , the one with black hair is Vanessa .**

**I nod**

**Miley ::Their father are one of the richest people in America .**

**Ashley :: I bet they are not as rich as me .**

**We started eating**

**Miley :: of course , anyway I think they are jealous of you that you are the president daughter.**

**Ashley :: yeah I can understand if they are jealous **

_I mean who don't want to be me _

**Ashley :: But they are going down .**

**Miley :: I hope so , I am tired with their stuck up attitude .**

**Ashley :: they are going to be sorry for rolling their eyes at me .**

**Miley :: hey I was wondering you and the three brothers live together .**

**Ashley :: unfortunately yes . Why you ask ?**

**Miley : well lucky you .**

**Ashley :: wait you like one of them right .**

_This is so juicy _

**Ashley :: come on tell me who is it , I promise I wont tell anyone .**

_My first guess is Nick . I knew something fishy was going on . _

**Miley :: its Nicholas **.

_Bingo !!!!_

**Ashley :: nick …unbelievable , he is not exactly those who have GF kind of people , actually I think he never had one .**

_Course the only one full of GF is Mr. F.O.C._

**Miley :: oh…**

**Ashley :: but don't lose hope , I think he would like you , I know what kind of girls he like **.

**Miley :: oh Good , for a second I thought he didn't had GF was because he was gay .**

_SAY WHAT … Nick , a GAY !!!!_

**Ashley :: no actually he is romantic in his own ways .**

**Miley :: enough about me what about you , anyone in particular , or maybe there is one all Joe **.

_She started giggling _

_Eww … never in my entire life would I chose Joe ._

**Ashley :: gross … I don't like him . But I know a teacher who is so freaking HOT !!!**

**Miley :: are you talking about Mr. Depp .**

**Ashley :: yeah **

**Miley :: he is the sexiest man alive , he is MEGA hot .**

_OMG!!!! _

**Miley :: please tell me that he is not coming towards us , and when I say "he" its Johnny Depp. **

* * *

Ok I know I took a long time

I went on a trip .

So I was kind of slow

Anyway hope you enjoy it

Feel free to comment

I think this chapter is boring

Sorry with a strawberry on top .=]

Xoxo

Veronica=]


	9. Chapter 9

Main Character

_**Ashley Tisdale **_

_**Joe Jonas **_

_**Miley Cyrus**_

_**Nick Jonas**_

_**Kevin Jonas **_

_**Ashley P.O.V.**_

_**OMG OMG OMG **_

**Ashley :: is he coming towards us **

**Miley :: I think so .**

**Mr. Depp :: hello Miss Tisdale , you left this under your table before you left .**

_He hand me my bio book._

**Ashley :: umm.. thanks .**

**Mr. Depp :: how is your first day at my class **

**Ashley :: very .. educational ?**

_Out of all words I say educational ? Ashley , you just made a fool out of yourselves ._

**Mr. Depp :: that's great I am really looking forward to teach you **

He walk away (probably thinking I am weird )

**Ashley :: Miley , tell me the truth , did I make a fool of myself **

**Miley :: don't stress yourself its just the first day for you .**

_Then the two stupid bimbo (even thought they are not blond)walk past us flipping their hair ._

**Ashley :: they are seriously getting in my nerves **

_A-ha I got a plan _

**Ashley :: can we crash at your place on Saturday.**

**Miley :: that would be in like … two days , sure , my parent wont be at the country .**

**Ashley :: great **

_I went to Nick ,Kevin and Joe table beside us ._

_I am just going to try my luck ._

**Ashley ::Hey Joe , can I ask you a favor **

**Joe:: wait you are asking for MY help if its Nick you want he is beside me . COZ I AM JOE**.

**Ashley :: you help me and you three can go to the party . **

**Joe :: no problem what you want me to do .**

_Hahaha . Men are like dogs , they will follow you if you give them food . In this case , is party ._

**Ashley :: I want you to shout so that everyone can hear , there is a party hosted by me , president daughter , at Miley house at Saturday .**

**Kevin :: its two days from now right .**

**Ashley ::yep. And if you do that you people are invited .**

**Nick :: but why at , Miley house ?**

**Ashley :: DUH . Do you thing my father would allow that .**

**Joe :: ok then .**

_He stood on top of the table and shout really damn loud_

**Joe :: Hey everyone ,**

_Everyone eyes was on him _

**Joe :: the president daughter want to invite you to her biggest party ever . All of you are invited** **it will be held two days from now at Miley place .**

_I smile at myself when I saw all the people cheering and that two fake bimbos where stomping their feet pulling their hair ._

_All in all they are angry . Which make me happy ._

**Miley :: are you sure about this . What about your parents ?**

**Ashley :: don't worry , my dad would be more** **than happy to let me , all I have to say is I am going to have a sleepover . **

_Darn , I forgot about the bloody bodyguard Santino _

**Ashley ::but there is one thing I need to convince my father not to bring .**

**Miley :: what ?**

**Ashley :: my bodyguard **

**Miley :: dang it , my dad is finding one for me** , **you must have been living life miserably **

**Ashley :: you got that right **

_Then the bell rang _

**Miley :: what is your next class**

**Ashley :: Thankfully one of my favorite class Music .**

**Miley :: oh , that would be at the music room , come on , I'll bring you there .**

_We walk for about 2 minutes , but it felt like forever._

_Lets just say I got a thing with music ._

_When we reach the class . My mouth drop , literally._

_**Joe :: hey Ash **_

_Gosh why is he here even at this class , my favourite class , MY MUSIC CLASS _

_He walk towards here ._

**Ashley :: oh hey Joe , nice to see you here **

_I gave him a fake smile _

**Joe :: same here .**

**Ashley :: really ? Shocking**

**Miley :: well … I … uh … better go to class **

_**After school **_

_Well that ended well . _

_I walk out of the school waiting for my limo ._

_Then the brothers came , sadly ._

**Ashley :: hey Nick . **

**Nick :: hey Ashley , school was amazing they got the biggest library **

**Ashley :: umm … good to know **_._

**Nick :: and I nearly got lost , luckily someone found me .**

**Ashley :: who found you ? **

**Nick :: umm… Miley .**

**Ashley :: wait is it the Miley we know that we are talking about **

_I pretend knowing noting_

_He look down shyly ._

**Kevin :: My man , Nick is growing up .**

_He pretend to look sad . I laugh_

_Joe frown _

**Joe :: how can you even be lost in a library ?**

* * *

_Ok , _

_Just wondering , which story I wrote you like best ( personally I like My so lovely life coz its kind of a true story )_

_Choose one _

_Zac Efron / Joe Jonas / Chace Crawford_

_(JOE JONAS ROCKS )_

_Xoxo _

_Veronica =]_


	10. Chapter 10

Main Character 

Ashley Tisdale

Joe Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Mr. Tisdale

Mr. Jonas

Also 

Camilla Belle

Vanessa Hudgens

Ashley P.O.V.

_Ok its NOW or NEVER ._

_I will go in my father office give him a sweet face tell him about my new friend Miley . Say good things about her . Then tell him there is a sleepover at her house . Then tell her how her parents good her parents are . _

_THEN ONLY I tell about not having a bodyguard ._

_Oh who am I kidding , he will definetly NOT allow it ._

_I knock on the door and went in ._

**Ashley :: hi daddy . Hows your day .**

_I smile as sweetly as I could _

**Mr. Tisdale :: Oh hello Princess , its been great , how is your first day at school **.

_I sat on the chair opposite him ._

**Ashley :: it has been great . I even made a new friend .**

**Mr. Tisdale :: oh really , what is her name ? by any chances I know her . **

**Ashley :: I think so , her father is one of the government . Her name is Miley Cyrus . **

**Mr. Tisdale :: her father must be Mr. Cyrus . I will be meeting him for coffee next week . **

**Ashley :: yeah Miley is really great . Sooooooo……….**

**Mr. Tisdale :: so what is it do you want.**

**Ashley :: a sleepover at her place . At Saturday . **

**Mr. Tisdale :: ok , I will tell Santino that he will have to guard her house while your there .**

**Ashley :: well I was wondering whether he can not be there , to have some privacy .**

_Come on , come on , PLEASE ._

**Ashley :: please **

_I muttered very softly ._

_I doubt he can even hear ._

**Mr. Tisdale :: ok then , but be back at Sunday morning , we will be going to church .**

_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Ashley :: thanks daddy , you are the best . **

_I head to the door then turn to him _.

**Ashley :: oh and Miley and I will go to church together too. **

**Mr. Tisdale :: I am fine with that but make sure you go .**

_I smile at him then left _

_I went down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Fiji water . _

_I grinned like a idiot as I gulp down some water _.

**Joe :: why are you smiling like a retard **

_He was frowning at me ._

_He was sitting on the chair hands on the table holding a slip . _

**Ashley :: MY question to you is why are you so moody . **

**Joe :: as usual , because of YOU . Miss President daughter .**

**Ashley :: stop calling me that , I hate it **

**Joe :: well , too bad , I like it .**

_He sneer at me ._

_I am just going to ignore that _

**Ashley :: so what is that slip .**

**Joe :: don't even talk about it . I got detention .**

**Ashley :: seriously ? On the first day ? For what ? Wait let me guess because of flirting with girls at the hallway ?**

_I laugh hysterically ._

**Joe :: NO , because of YOU !!!!!!!!!**

_I gave an innocent face _

**Ashley :: why ?**

**Joe :: because of shouting at the dinning hall **

_I pity him (joking )_

**Ashley :: ok I am sorry but I got to go . Tata .**

_I smile evilly at him and when to my room._

Joe P.O.V. 

_That women is evil . Evil and cunning which can piss me off within minutes ._

_OH SHIT !!!! _

_My dad enter the kitchen staring at me _.

_don't tell me he knows !_

_He walk to the fridge to get some food . Then later started cooking . Evey 5 minutes he will look up at me ._

_Does he knows ?_

_Well I better go run first before he knows._

_I was heading out of the kitchen when someone shock me and all my hair stand up ._

**Mr. Jonas :: JOSEPH **

_Oh crap , he knows._

**Mr. Jonas ::bring this to Ashley . **

_He hand me a bowl of food . _

_Normally at this time , I will not do it . But today , I am a change person ._

**Joe :: sure dad .**

_As I was heading towards the door ._

**Mr. Jonas :: and yes , Joe , I know about you getting detention.**

_Darn it ._

**Mr. Jonas :: what are you standing there for go give it to her .**

_I climb the stairs slowly _

_Wait … he is letting me off so easily ?_

_that's weird ._

_I knock on the door ._

**Ashley :: come on .**

_I walk in ._

**Ashley :: oh you finally know how to knock .**

**Joe :: whatever . **

**Ashley :: ok I know this is weird . But I got a serious question .this concern life and death.**

_Oh crap , what happen , did something happen to Nick , he said he went to the library . _

_What if a pile of books fall on him . He is so weak ._

_Or maybe Kevin , he wanted to go to the mall , what if when he cross the road he got hit . He is so dump ( no offence ) that he cant even cross the road ._

**Joe :: what is it , what happen . Tell me .**

**Ashley :: I really don't know what to wear at the party !!!**

* * *

Ok , mind reviewing , so I can know what you are thinking ?

Reveiws are much appreciated .

Thanks a lot =]

Love

Veronica Marilyn =]


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Character **

**Ashley Tisdale **

**Joe Jonas **

**Nick Jonas **

**Kevin Jonas**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Mr. Tisdale **

**Mr. Jonas**

Joe P.O.V.

_YOU . GOT . TO . BE . KIDDING . ME ._

**Joe :: what ???**

**Ashley :: I really don't know what to wear . **

_She look at the black dress then the pink dress ._

**Joe :: you really got nothing to do is it . That you have to ask stupid question .**

**Ashley :: I think black is nicer , what do you think .**

_She just totally ignore what I just said ._

**Joe :: you really got some serious issues .**

Ashley P.O.V.

_HE DID NOT SAID THAT ._

**Ashley :: I beg your pardon ?**

**Joe :: forget it , anyway the party is tomorrow . And its LONG away . Why bother ?**

**Ashley :: because I actually care about how I look . What do you want anyway .**

**Joe :: hand you this .**

_He gave me the food and went out of my room , and slam it ._

**Ashley:: well someone is moody .**

_I said to myself _

_The party is tomorrow and I got my maids to get the things prepare already . _

_Now the only thing left is I don't know what to wear ???_

_THIS IS A FASHION DISASTER._

_I went down the stairs to find , who can help me in this fashion crisis ._

_Guess who appear ._

_* drums rolls * _

_Nick_

_Out of all people ._

_Never mind, like I said this is a crisis , a FASHION CRISIS . Where is the fashion police when you need them ?_

_I grab Nick hand to my room ._

_Then I shut the door _.

**Nick :: what do you want **

_A bit annoyed _

**Ashley :: you got to help me **

**Nick :: what ??**

**Ashley :: I don't know what to wear ?**

**Nick :: I think the black one .**

**He point at the black dress .**

**Ashley :: but I think pink suites me more .**

**Nick :: then I choose pink**

**Ashley :: but on second thought , black is more suitable for the occasion .**

**Nick :: then choose black. **

**He sigh **

**Ashley :: but you say you prefer black then you say you prefer pink, then you choose black again. Why cant men make up their mind ?**

**Nick :: ok fine choose what you want because you will look great in everything .**

**Ashley :: Aw thanks .**

_He left my room sighing. Wonder why ?_

**Joe P.O.V.**

_I look at my watch its 7 ._

_I head out of the gym . _

**Joe :: I am dead tired.**

_I sat on the couch beside Ashley ._

**Ashley :: oh gosh , have a bath you stink **_._

_She cover her nose and continue watching the television ._

_Do I really smell that bad ._

_Then an idea struck me ._

_HAHAHA_

**Joe :: I heard you started to acknowledge my father now .**

**Ashley :: so …**

**Joe :: well that makes us related . Lets hug it out **_._

_She look at me suspiciously ._

_Then she gets it ._

**Ashley :: oh no . STAY AWAY FROM ME .**

_I came closer ._

**Joe :: come on a little sweat wont hurt you .**

**Ashley :: yea it will . Get the hell away from me . **

_She jump out of the crouch and started running ._

_I chase after her ._

_Then she run into the kitchen ._

**Joe :: come here Ashley **

**Mr. Jonas :: JOSEPH !!!!**

**Joe :: umm yeah**

**Mr. Jonas:: why are you RUNNING ??**

**Joe :: I am more of walking fast than running .**

_I said trying to act cool ._

**Mr. Jonas:: well if you want to walk faster . DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE NOT IN MY KITCHEN.**

**Joe :: But .. What about Ash…**

**Mr. Jonas :: no Buts . I am trying to make good food therefore I need to concentrate**

_Darn it ._

_I look at Ashley sitting on the counter table acting innocent ._

_I glare at her before turning my head to leave she stick out her tongue and made a funny face and mouth " LOSER " then started to giggle softly to herself._

_Damn it , I am so NOT a loser . _

_Who would ever thought of that . _

_JOE JONAS …. A loser , if that happen pigs can fly._

* * *

_I know I take a HELL lot of time to write a chapter . Sorry =[_

_Anyway this week I may not even post one , because I am really busy I will try .I hope you like this chapter . Reviews are appreciated_

_Love veronica_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Main Character : **_

_**Ashley Tisdale **_

_**Joe Jonas**_

_**Miley Cyrus **_

_**Nick Jonas**_

_**Kevin Jonas **_

_**Mr. Jonas **_

_**Mr. Tisdale **_

_**Ashley P.O.V.**_

_**I am super bloated .**_

_**Mr. Jonas … I mean godpa food was great .**_

_**My phone vibrate **_**. **

**Ashley :: hey Miles . What's up ?**

**Miley :: I was just wondering what time will you be coming.**

**Ashley :: maybe I will come at 3 . The party will start at night .**

**Miley :; ok …. Umm…. Is Nick coming?**

I giggled . 

**Ashley :: even if he don't I would force him to .**

**Miley :: oh that's good .Bye Ash**

**Ashley :: bye miles **

I shut my phone and walk to the living room.

But the floor was slippery and I slip expecting to fall on the floor and maybe not waking up forever because of pain and not to mention EMBARRESSENTMENT 

But a strong arm hold my waist . Only letting my phone slip out of my hand out of shocked .

I look up at the person that save my life .

_I couldn't remember for a moment . _

_I blink my eyes with innocent ._

_My heart was racing , like I could fall in love with someone I couldn't even remember who is it . How could I fall in love right? Oh gosh , I hope so _

_Then something stuck me _

_That person started to smirk . That smirk that I remember so well ._

_It was …._

_JOSEPH ADAM JONAS _

_My heart was still pumping so hard . I just hope he does not realize it ._

_I let go from his arm (which I really didn't want to ) _

_Then he fold his arms with a stupid smirk on his face ._

**Joe :: so am I going to get a thanks ?**

_I just stare at his lips , I couldn't hear anything all I know was he was talking to me but I have no idea what ._

_He continued to talk and talk . But I couldn't hear_

_Then I look at his eyes .the color of his eyes make his face the most attractive and divine . _

_I couldn't understand what was going on and just walk away to my room ._

_Joe P.O.V. _

_I just save her life but she totally ignore me ._

_WTH …._

_She seriously need to sort out her problem ._

_Then Kevin whistled ._

**Kevin :: what have you have you done .**

He shake his head .

**Joe :: I didn't do anything .**

**Kevin :: maybe the lady's heart have been captured by Romeo .**

**Joe :: Kevin … you have been reading to much Shakespeare.**

**Kevin :: whatever …. Joseph . **

_Weirdo …._

_Ashley falling in love with me ???_

_That will take a miracle to happen . _

_Ashley P.O.V._

_NOOOO !!!!!_

_This cant be happening !_

_I look at myself in the mirror_

_My heart was still pumping like mad ._

_I took deep breathe . _

_I cant be in love with Joe . He is F.O.C. remember ???!!!_

_Oh gosh I am dead !!!_

_Someone just shoot me _

_I look at my cell it was already 10 ._

_I went in to the bathroom took out my toothbrush and towel on the water till it was smoking hot , just the way I like it . _

_I slowly took my time at the tub . Then it was already 10.30 . The water was already turning cooler ._

_I put on my bathrobes and came out of the bathroom_

_I was just about to go to bed . When I saw a lump on my king size bed_

_WHAT THE HECK !!!!_

_I took of the cover to see Joe on top of my bed ._

_I took one of my pillow and hit his head ._

**Joe :: OWWW!!!!!! Shit….**

**Ashley :: GET…..**

_He quickly pull me to the bed and cover my mouth _

**Joe :: shhh!!!**

_He whisper in my ear . _

_I could smell him , then my heart rate when faster ._

_I was sweating not sure is because I just bath in hot water or because of HIM …_

_Joe. _

**Ashley :: get out of here before I kick your ass .**

_I murmured in his ear _

**Joe :: you wouldn't .**

_He smirk ._

_I lean closer too him _

_His smell got stronger_

_Our lips almost touching_

_Joe P.O.V._

_Before I knew it ….._

_There was a BANG …._

_I been kick out ._

_But according to Kevin theory her heart have been captured by my arm not letting her fall and also not to mention my amazingly good looks ._

_She is one hard case to crack_

_But mow I am not going to bother about it . _

_As it is time for prince charming to have his beauty(or handsome ) sleep._

* * *

Ok , took really long .

Hope you people like it 

So comment PLEASE 

Love 

Veronica Marilyn


	13. Chapter 13

Main Character

Ashley Tisdale

Miley Cyrus

Joe Jonas

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Mr. Tisdale

Mr. Jonas

The next day

Ashley P.O.V.

Tonight's the party and I think I am sick . I couldn't sleep the whole night .

I went up to my dressing table and look at the mirror and sign .

I look like ……

Crap .

I open up my cell to see the time .

It was 9 in the morning

Seriously It is not my day .

Then there was a bang on the door

One of the maid wearing those French maid costumes carry a tray of food

**Maid :: your father told me to send you this . He maid it before he left to Korea . **

**Ashley :: why in the world is he doing in Korea ?**

I was stunned

**Maid :: probably for work .**

Well that is a good thing Right ?

**Ashley :: well that is of him .**

I stare at the food happily

**Ashley :: you may go .**

It has been long since my daddy did this for me .

I use my knife and cut the bacon

Hmm…this taste good .

Ok …. Daddy got to work on cooking the eggs

It taste kind of ….

Tasteless

Then there was a knock on the door .

**Ashley :: come in .**

**Nick :: WTH . What happen to you ?**

**Ashley :: OMG does it look that bad ?**

**Nick :: yeah , you look like you have not been sleeping the whole night just like my brother .**

PLEASE LET IT NOT BE JOE.

**Ashley :: who .**

I smile nervously

**Nick :: Joe , duh **

Dang it .

**Ashley :: really how come ?**

**Nick :: didn't bother asking . Anyway what time are you going over to miles ?**

**Ashley :: around 3 to prepare everything.**

**Nick :: can I go with you , I can help.**

**Ashley :: do you really just want to help ? **

I smirk at him knowing that he want to go early so he can spend time with Miley .

It is sooooo obvious

**Nick :: of course !**

He smile nervously

Come on he really think I am an idiot to actually believe what he just say

He must be nuts

**Nick :: not my problem if you don believe me .**

Then he left smiling

Well at least someone's happy

At 2;45

**Ashley :: come on Nick . I am already leaving . Gosh you are worse than a girl .**

**Nick :: I am coming ! What's better tie or bow .**

He shows me a blue tie and a black bow .

**Ashley :: NONE . Come on lets go I will fix you up and you will look hot . But now lets go . **

I drag him to the limo.

Joe P.O.V.

Where the hell in Nick .

**Joe :: have you seen Nick .**

**Kevin :: he went with Ashley to go to Miley's to get prepare for the party .**

**Joe :: oh yeah the party . **

**Kevin :: are you going ?**

**Joe :: of course it's a place where you meet hot babe **

I pictured 10 girl surrounding me . That would be the best day .

I am waiting for that day .

That will be on no. 1 on my birthday list .

* * *

So tell me what you think .

I am currently addicted to gossip girl

Xoxo

veronica


	14. Chapter 14

_**Main Character **_

Ashley Tisdale

Joe Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

_**Ashley P.O.V.**_

_We are finally reaching Miley house _

_Its already 3.15 _

**Ashley :: see now we are late **

**Nick :: with merely 15 minutes **

**Ashley :: Nick ! Within 15 minute someone could die , that is the seriousness of this situation **

_I glare at Nick _

_I hate being late _

**Nick :: chill man **

**Ashley :: don't ask me to chill **

_He roll his eyes _

_We went out of the limo and rang the door bell _

_Miley open the door and grinned when she saw Nick _

_Nick immediately blushed _

_Their eyes lock for a moment _

**Ashley :: ugh you guys are make me want to puke **

_I went in the house to find the house already decorated _

**Ashley :: Perfect **

**Miley :: only left the food and drink which will come at 4.30 **

**Ashley :: Good **

**Miley :: oh and slight change of plan . I hope you don't mind I am changing it to a masquerade ball . Are you ok with it **

**Ashley :: its picture-perfect **

_I smile at her _

**Miley :: ok great I will leave some mask in the entrance for our guest to choose . **

_Oh shit _

**Ashley :: I don't have a MASK **

**Miley :: chill , I got that figure out **

_She took out a Antoinette Laser Cut Etching 24 Karat Gold Plated Genuine Crystals_

_The mask was black mask with a stick and side of the mask is gold Plated with crystal in it and behind it was black velvet feather . It was magnificent _

_Then she hand nick 3 mask . _

**Miley :: this is you and your brothers mask , its call a Casanova mask series **.

_Well That really suit Joe _

**Miley ::There is gold, silver and black . Choose one .**

**Nick :: then I want the black mask . **

_He put it one . _

**Ashley :: you look good **

**Nick :: I feel like Zorro **

_He started doing some Zorro moves .I roll my eyes and turn to Miley _

**Ashley :: where is yours ?**

**Miley :: this is my mask **

_She took it out _

_It was Angelina Gold with gold lace to tie behind , it was nice _

_I look at the time it was 4.15 . _

**Ashley :: Nick do you mind if you stay here while I show Miley my dress .**

**Nick :: no problem **

_Miley call on of her maids to bring my dress up to her room _

**Miley :: I will show you mine too . **

_Well anyway . Yesterday Miley sent out invitation to the whole school and the theme of the party olden days , like the Victorian era or the Edwardian era ._

_I always thought they have the most beautiful dresses _

_I went in Miley room and she took out her dress it was a 18th Century La Belle Dame Dress, Violet____Scroll jacquard panned velvet combined with tafetta skirt. Side pockets. Trimmed with lace. Adjustable lace-up sides. Overskirt and bell sleeves in mesh_

_It was pretty on her the violet with her skin make her very pretty _

**Ashley :: you look awesome . **

**Miley :: thanks . **

**Ashley :: now let me show you mine **

_I put on my dress _

_It was a Masquerade Dress Gwendolyn En Voile_

_Double-layered sweeping circular skirt & sleeves, trimmed with satin-bows, satin ribbons & lace, top-stitched on the center front, opening with delicate satin-buttons. Back is adjustable with ribbon & loops, corset style, so it can be cinched down to small_

_When I saw the dress I immediately wanted it _

**Miley :: you look amazing **

**Ashley :: that's very sweet **.

_I took off my dress _

_We talk for about an hour and a half _

**Miley ::look at the time its going to be six**

**Ashley :: OMG is there any available bathroom I could use to get ready **

**Miley :: of course , walk straight and turn right , that is the guest room , you can use that bathroom **

_I took my dress carefully and went to the room then the bathroom . I put on my make up and dress , I took my mask and left the room _

_I look at the time 7.15 _

_Guest should have already cam_e .

_Then i walk down the stairway and everybody look at me _

_I saw Miley already in her dress talking to her guest _

_I can hardly recognized anyone with the mask _

_There was a band call Fall out Boys singing on the stage _

_Everybody was having a great time some where dancing some were eating . _

_I went around socializing _

_Them Miley pulled me _

**Miley :: OMG this is the best party ever**

**Ashley :: I know **

_We both grin at each other then a waiter walk by and offer her champagne_

_I took a sip . _

**Ashley :: and how did you manage to get a famous band **

**Miley :: I met them last year **

**Ashley :: perfect **

_After two hours of the band playing it was now some orchestra band and a singer singing a slow song _

_A few gentleman ask me to dance . _

_When the 5__th__ person came I decline _

_I am soo thirsty after all this dancing _

_I took a gulp of my champagne and went to the toilet to re-apply my makeup _

_Once I left the toilet I saw miley and Nick dancing together _

_They just look so adorable _

_Then a man in silver mask came up to me _

_He look ravishingly handsome he was wearing a fine suit and smell like hugo bass and soap ,it is simply addictive. It was delightful _

_I just couldn't say no ._

_He walk me to the dance floor , I couldn't help but wonder , who is this mysterious man _

_Of course he must be from school , but who?_

_He hold my waist and hand gently as we dance , he lead and I follow . _

_Through the mask I could only see his lips and eyes _

_His eyes was so deep and brown they look so beautiful you can stare at it forever , his lip make me so eager to kiss him , it felt so touchable ._

_I was dancing with this man when suddenly he stop _

_I could hear other people all gazing at the clock tower counting down to 12 midnight _

_They were suppose to kiss someone _

_And I want to kiss him _

_The clock strike 12 _

_Ding dong _

_Everybody took off the mask , including the both of us but I didn't had the chance to look at him _

_We both kiss , our lips move together as one , he kiss me passionately and deepens it , it was sweet yet there was a wild side in it . Then when our lips finally parted _

_I was horrified , I could never imagine the person I kiss , would the person I hate , he look quite shock and stared at me _

_Never would I thought the person would be _

_JOE JONAS _

Hope you like it , please comment , thank you =]

Xoxo

Veronica Marilyn-=]


	15. Chapter 15

**Main Character **

Ashley Tisdale

Joe Jonas

Nick Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Kevin Jonas

Ashley P.O.V.

_Oh no _

_Seriously , out of all people _

_I stare at Joe _

**Joe :: You ? **

**Ashley :: sadly yes , its my bad luck kissing you . **

_I glare at him and turn away to the toilet _

Joe P.O.V. 

_This can be real _

_I just kissed Ashley _

_But the feeling that went through my mind during the dance . _

_I almost feel like I know her as my best friend . _

_I have to admit Ashley does look beautiful _

Ashley P.O.V.

_OMG , THIS BETTER BE A DREAM _

_I stare at the mirror , reflecting me , but all I could think of was the kiss and the dance . _

_I took a deep breath and tried to think straight _

_I cant believe it myself I actually think he have cute eyes _.

_If I see his eyes now again , I swear I will poke his eye out _

_But I have to admit that I felt like he was my knight in shinning amour. _

_I slowly went out the toilet making sure that Joe was not around . _

_A waiter walk by and I took a champagne_

_Gosh I am thirsty _

_Then I look around , at the corner , Joe was staring at me as a lady was talking to him . _

_His face was expressionless , god know what is going through his mind . _

_After a moment he look at the woman then left her . _

_Then Miley came up to me _

**Miley :: are you ok ? You seems kind of pale **

**Ashley :: yeah I am good , so had fun with nick ? Did you kiss him ?**

**Miley :: yep **

_She nodded shyly at me _

_I laughed _

**Ashley :: did you enjoy it **

**Miley :: DUH . So who did you kissed , spill .**

**Ashley :: I kissed …. Joe **

**Miley :: stop kidding me … who is it **

_I just stare at her _

**Miley :: OMG YOUR SERIOUS . I wouldn't even believe you even dance with him , let alone kiss him **

**Ashley :: its not my fault , I couldn't see, he was wearing a mask remember **

**Miley :: whatever **

_She look at me slyly and left to join the dance _

_The band start playing again_

_It was so loud that I decided to go to the balcony where it was much quieter . _

_I sat on one of those old benches ,and look at the sky . It as dark , very dark , but those diamond -like star and the moon make it much clearer _

_There was another bench at the other side , I turn and look it was _

_*drum rolls * _

_Joe _

_Again _

_But now I really don't have the energy to hate him . I was so tired after all the dancing _

_He turn and look at me _

_**Joe :: the sky is really pretty isn't it .**_

_**Ashley :: yeah it is beautiful **_

_Both of us stared at the night sky _

**Joe :: you know , one day , when I know who will become my soul mate , I will bring her a hill filled with plain grasses , we would lie down and watch the sky together **

_I turn and look at him _

**Joe :: I know that I cant make promises like " I love you so much that I would give you one of the stars " because I know that it is impossible, the most I can do id to give her a closed view of the star on a high hill . **

**Ashley :: that is really …. Nice of you **

_That is not only nice , but romantic . _

_My heart started beating faster ._

_Before I knew it he was sitting beside me . _

**Joe :: you know you really look wonderful in the dress . **

**Ashley :: well , I better write a thank you note to the designer**

**Joe :: no it not the dress that make you beautiful . Its you wearing the dress make the dress beautiful . **

_I smirk _

**Ashley :: is this one of your pick-up lines **

_He laugh _

**Joe :: no its true **

**Ashley :: say whatever you want but I am not going to believe you **

**The his face suddenly turned serious **

**Joe :: you know I always made fun of you , do you know why ? **

_I shook my head . _

**Joe :: because I needed you to hate me so that I could hate you back to cover up the truth **

**Ashley :: what truth ? **

**Joe :: about me liking you . **

_At that moment in time I just stunned there and finally I was about to say out a word I said _

**Ashley :: HUH? **

so enjoy , and please tell me what you think

Love

Veronica Marilyn =]


	16. Chapter 16

**Main Character **

Ashley Tisdale

Miley Cyrus

Joe Jonas

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

**Ashley P.O.V.**

_Oh . My. God. _

_Please tell me this is a dream _

_I blink my eyes a few times _

_And just stared at him _

**Joe :: Ashley , I am so sorry for not telling the truth . **

_I quickly look down trying to focus myself _

_This was too much and too complicating _

**Joe :: I'm sorry **.

_He stood up then left the balcony and disappear in the room full of people _

_I sighed. _

_Why is life so darn complicating , one minute he will be cursing me to be hit by a double Decker bus , the next minute he confess to me telling me he likes me . _

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!UGH …..I FEEL SO PISS RIGHT NOW _

_I took out my cell phone and look at the time . It was already close to 1am _

_I text Miley that I will be going home and left _.

_On the way home , all the scenes I had with Joe kept replaying thought my mind _

_I feel like banging my head on the wall _

_I look out the window and slowly I doze off …._

**Joe P.O.V.**

_I put my hands in my pocket and strut home I was at the white house doorway when someone tapped my shoulder _

_And I am guessing its Ashley's driver ._

**Driver:: thank god there is someone , do you mind carry miss Tisdale to her room , I am afraid of waking her up **

_I look inside the limo and see Ashley sleeping soundly ._

**Joe :: you want me to carry her ?**

_The driver nodded desperately _

**Joe :: uh ok **

_I scooped her up and made my way to the room , then when I was about to leave she suddenly pull my neck and I almost fall on to her . She started hugging me like I am a pillow . _

_I stared at her face . Only one word could describe it : peace ._

_After one hour on her bed she finally let go of me , I kiss her forehead and left the room _

_I lay in my own bed thinking . _

_I cant love her , I cant be with her . Our backgrounds are too different , things will just be complicated , I made a decision a long time ago to hate her , and I will hate her . I just cant love her . _

**Ashley P.O.V.**

_I woke up and I am still in my dress _

_I walk up to the mirror and sat on the stool . I look at her reflection . _

_Oh great my looks in the mess , I don't look good or feel good . _

_I washed up changed and went down for breakfast _

_I slowly went down the stairs _

_The dinning table was filled with food . _

_To be honest I am kind of hungry _

**Mr. Jonas :: good morning Ashley **

**Ashley :: good morning , my dearest Godfather **

_I grinned at him _

_Then nick and Kevin came down the stair _

**Kevin :: I don't know about you but , boy am I tired **

_Nick and Kevin went to the kitchen to have breakfast _

_They don't usually have meals with me _

_Whenever my Dad was not around I would be the only person eating in a long table _

_It can get quite lonely _

_I quickly had my breakfast and went to the library which was in the white house too _

_I always go there to read romance novels _

_Shoot me . But I simply just adore happy ending _.

_Nothing can make me sad ,when I am reading _

_Even JOE JONAS_

_I flip through the pages as I find a book when suddenly a face popped in front of me _

**Ashley :: holy shit , what do you want . **

_Yep the person is Joe _

_As usual_

**Joe :: nothing just doing some research in my history project .**

**Ashley :: Oh really , I didn't even know you already opened your textbook **

**Joe :: is that sarcasm I hear **

_I just roll my eyes and took two books and went to the table to read . Which I realized he was following me _

**Ashley :: look I know that you're here not because of some history paper coz you are holding a book of … nursery rhythm?**

_I started laughing _

_He realized what her was holding and closed the book and put it aside . _

**Ashley :: whoa I didn't know you were interested in children poetry, but that is an interesting fact about you **

**Joe :: laugh for all I care , but I came here because I need to tell you something . **

_Oh shit what is he going say this time _

**Joe :: umm… I am sorry of what happen yesterday . But do you want to know the truth or you want to forget in what just happen **

**Ashley :: well you can start with the truth then I will tell you mine **

**Joe :: lets start from the beginning , when I first met you , I was 4 . We were like the best of friends we would play together and everything , this continue until we were 12, but after you came back from a summer camp . You changed . **

_He look at me in the eyes _

**Ashley :: I did not change **

_He gave a soft chuckled _

**Joe :: you cant deny it , you can even ask Nick and Kevin . Anyway , you didn't not hang out with me anymore , you had other girlfriends , to tell you the truth you became bitchy , before you left the camp I started to fall for you , when you went to the camp , I started to miss you , I decided that once you reach back I will confess to you . But when you came back you were a whole different person . You're hair was not in a ponytail anymore but all wavy . **

_He look at my hair as I touch it . _

**Joe :: you wear shades , high heels and makeup . You don't look like the girl that I use to like anymore . Then I tried to change you by hiding one of your high heel , hiding you're makeup . Then when we fight , I suddenly saw the girl I once loved . **

_I gave him a weird face . _

**Joe :: stupid I know , but it was the truth , and I could not deny that sometimes there are they I hate you with all my gut and sometimes there are days I love you with all my heart . **

**Ashley :: oh my god . I didn't know that , I am so sorry **

**Joe :: it over , anyway my resentment to you was because I lost my best friend . The end **

_He gave a really sad smile _

**Ashley :: well let me tell you my story .I know that I changed . the camp motto was to be etiquette, and how to act like a lady . **

**I spend two month there and when I came back I thought you were angry at me for being away I wanted to apologize when I found out all my makeup in the bin or inside the shoe cabinet , and one heel in the store room . Of course I got angry , but I had to admitted that I had a crush on you since I was 10 , but after what you did I was really piss . The first time when I like you was when there was this bully came to hurt me and even though you can never beat him , you protected me, and that really meant a lot . **

_I smile at him and he smile back _

**Joe :: thanks for telling me , but … no matter how much I like you , I cant . **

**Ashley :: yeah its for the best . **

**Joe ::hey … why not we continue to be our old self . I will continue to play prank at you , you will continue to be pranked . **

_He smiled slyly . _

**Ashley :: go to hell Joe **

_I started smacking him with my book _

**Nick :: SHHH! For your info , this is a library do mind keeping it down **

_Both me and Joe look at each other and laughed our heads off _

_Yeah , finally there was no secrets and misunderstanding between each other . Even though inside of me there is a part that still like him and also hate him . _

_But I am not going to do anything to make this friendship to break ._

_I have to say life is good and it is getting better _

* * *

_Hey guys _

_This will be the last episode _

_But don't worry there is also season 2 _

_Thanks for all the people that supported me !=]_

_But I think I am going to put both season together _

_Makes both of our life easier =]_

_Love and Peace _

_Veronica Marilyn =]_


	17. Chapter 17

President Daughter (sequel)

Ashley Tisdale

Joe Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Chace Crawford

**Ashley P.O.V.**

_Its been over 3 years and I already graduated from the royal school and now I thought I could finally burn all my books , my dad told me I have to go to this school name St. Audrey University . I heard its some elite school , so yeah I am back to studying _

_My daddy is still the president of America even though it has been 4 years , but because he made US achieve so much , he is going to be the president of America in another 10 years , apparently , everybody like the idea even my father , except for me , I hate it when they call me "hey are you the president daughter " I am referred to "president daughter". _

_I am leaving today sadly . _

_Thankfully Miley is going too ._

_Then my father came and bid me goodbye , _

**Mr. Tisdale :: goodbye my daughter , do me proud , **

_He hug me real tight _

_Then my godfather hug me _

**Mr. Jonas:: I am going to miss you . **

**Ashley :: me too . Do write to me **

**Mr. Jonas :: most definitely **

_Then I turn to Nick and Kevin . _

_Oh god , am I going to miss them _

_I hug them thigh but they hug me even tighter _

_Then I look at Joe and he look at me , tears were about to form in my eyes _

**Joe :: text me everyday , day or nigh , alive or dead . **

**Ashley :: sure , I'll miss you . **

**Joe :: me too **

_Then we hug _

_Things had really changed . even though Joe confess 3 years ago , we became good friends and nothing more , even if there was something inside of me always wanting to kiss him , I would just bear with it , this friendship was at risk _

**Ashley :: bye FOC **

**Joe :: you know you have been calling me that like forever , but what does it really means ? **

**Ashley :: do you really want to know ?**

_He nodded _

**Ashley :: full-of-crap **

_Then I started giggling _

**Joe :: you are so doom**

_I just laugh and went in my limo . _

**Ashley :: bye Daddy , bye everyone , I will call you when I reach there **

_Then the limo just zoomed away . The limo is going take a 2 hour drive to the university . I heard it is as huge as new York . Its like a whole new city there , just that it is a school _

_Weird right . _

**Joe P.O.V. **

_I cant believe I am stuck in this house , I started hanging around the kitchen , Kevin decided to learn the art of culinary just like his dad , and nick is still in senior year _

_I started walking to the fridge open it and slam it shut . _

**Mr. Jonas :: JOE ! I am trying to cook , it is about time you find a job , are you just going to stay at home for the rest of your life ?**

_I want to , just add a few girls and I am satisfied with my life _

**Mr. Jonas:: Joe are you listening to me ?**

**Joe :: fine , I'll try to get a job **

_Then my phone vibrated …_

**Ashley P.O.V.**

_OMG THIS IS THE WEIRDEST SCHOOL EVER_

_When I enter the gate automatically open and there was a lady with a blue blouse and a pencil skirt smiling at me beside her was a man wearing a suit and a tie _

_Miss Courtney , I think that's her name _

_She was smiling like an idiot . _

**Miss Courtney :: You must be Miss Tisdale , well I am you head Mistress and this is Jon my butler .**

_I turn to the guy in suit . Whoa she got a BUTLER !_

_Fascinating ._

_Then this anonymous guy appear behind miss Courtney and smile and bow towards me ._

**Miss Courtney:: And this is your chosen Butler , he will serve you forever **

_I turn to the guy _

**Ashley :: I have a butler?**

**Miss Courtney ::most definably , it's a tradition, he name is Mr. Crawford **

**Ashley :: nice to meet you , Mr. Crawford **

**Chace :: please call me Chace , and call me whenever you need my assistance . **

_Whoa he is really hot . His smile is just enchanting . Lucky me , having a hot Butler . _

_Joe P.O.V._

_I look at the message _

_Oh its Ashley _

"_OMG this is the weirdest school ever , guess what I even have a butler , WTH"_

_What the heck is a butler . _

_I turn to Nick who was concentrating on a book , _

**Joe ;; hey Man , what is a butler **

**Nick:: its like a high ranking male servant **_. _

_**Joe :: so its kind of like a job ?**_

_**Nick :: seriously how on earth did you pass high school . OF COURSE IT'S A JOB WHAT DO YOU **_**THINK**_** . **_

_**Joe :: chill man I was just asking **_

_Nick shook his head and continue reading ._

_Hmm… Butler it must be a well paid job . Who knew that Joe Jonas want to be a butler in his life . _

_Joe Jonas The Butler …._

_Not Bad _

_Ok this is the sequel _

_Hope you like it and yeah I took a long time on it _

_Tell me what you think_

_Love _

_Veronica=]_


	18. Chapter 18

_President Daughter (sequel)_

_**Ashley Tisdale **_

_**Joe Jonas **_

_**Miley Cyrus **_

_**Nick Jonas**_

_**Kevin Jonas **_

_**Chace Crawford **_

_**Zac Efron **_

_**Blair Waldof**_

_**Chuck Bass **_

_**Ashley P.O.V.**_

_**Miss Courtney ::anyway , I am sure that Mr. Crawford is able to show you around the school . **_

_Chace nodded and bow as Miss Courtney leave . _

_Whoa , he is so formal , wearing a suit and a tie . _

_Chace then look at me then smile . Oh gosh he is hot _

**Chace :: well let me show you around **

_We walk till we saw a big sign board of the school map. I was amazed there is an amusement park , subway , almost everything and the main transport is the limo and if you want to get out of the school , you got to use the helicopter . _

_Chace started to explain blah blah blah . _

_Then my phone vibrated ._

_Joe texted me _

" _**hey I decided to be a butler . What do you think ? "**_

_I started laughing _

_Chace stare at me probably thinking I am weird _

**Ashley :: sorry **

_Then he continue with his speech I was not really listening though _

_Then I look at Chace up and down , his attire and manners _

_Nope , I just cant imagine Joe behaving like that its just too weird _

_Then I reply Joe _

"_you ? A butler , you got to be joking "_

_Then I hit send _

_Slipped my phone in my handbag then continue to pretend to listen to Chace speech _

_Gosh he can really talk _

_Then after he finished he brought me to everyplace then lastly to my room or should I say dormitory . _

_Thankfully I don't have to share with anyone even the bathroom that is too gross . But I notice two doors inside my room_

**Ashley :: why is there two doors . **

**Chace :: the bathroom of course …**

**Ashley :: but why do I need two bathroom ?**

**Chace :: the other room is the butler room where I will be staying **

**Ashley :: so you mean you will be staying in the same room as me **

**Chace:: probably so **

_Then he bowed _

_Then he took my 5 huge suitcase from outside and brought it inside the room . _

_The place look like a elite hotel room just that is very big no wonder it is bigger than New York _

_Then he stand beside me as thought he was waiting for me to give my first command to him . _

_So we just froze there awkwardly , until there was knock on the door _

_Jon was at the door , he saw me and he bow to me _

**Jon :: My Mistress Would like to see you at her office**

**Ashley :: ok thank **

_Then he left . _

_**Joe P.O.V.**_

_I knocked on the door while Mr. Tisdale is in his office _

**Mr. Tisdale :: come in **

**Joe :: hey Mr. Tisdale **

**Mr. Tisdale :: Yes son how may I help you **

_He look up from his work and look at Joe_

**Joe :: so heard anything from Ashley **

**Mr. Tisdale :: yeah she did text me , I am a little worried about her , since she is so far away from me . **

_He sigh _

**Joe :: well you see , I heard from Ashley that he school have butler as a tradition and at that point of time I was inspired to be a butler . So I was wondering whether you could help me . **

_Then his face brighten up _

**Joe :: I could help you keep a look out for Ashley **

**Mr. Tisdale :: it's a deal **

**Joe :: Thanks man **

_He stared at me _

**Joe :: I mean Mr. Tisdale **

_**Ashley P.O.V.**_

_Whoa this place is huge . _

_Why does she need such a huge office anyway , she could give me some space to put my clothes _

_Then I saw Miley near Miss Courtney desk . Apparently Miss Courtney is not here yet . _

**Ashley :: OMG MILEY , YOU'RE HERE ALREADY ! GOSH I MISS YOU , even thought I just met you yesterday **

**Miley :: HAHA … I miss you too .**

_Then I realized someone next to her , and by looking at the way he dress , he must be her butler . _

_Then Miley caught me staring at him _

**Miley :: well this is Zac .**

**Zac :: Good Day Miss Tisdale . **

_He bow lightly _

_I smiled _

**Ashley ::This is Nathanial/Nate **

**Then Nate bow to Miley **

**I just realized something they bow a lot **

**Then the door open and Miss Courtney came in **

**Miss Courtney :: Sorry to keep you waiting **

_She sat on her office chair while we both opposite her ._

_Then Jon brought a white board , and wrote down three rules _

_1__**. Everywhere you go , your Butler must always be beside you . **_

_**2. Ex-Changing of Butler is not allowed **_

_**3. Romantic Relationship with a butler is Forbidden. **_

**Miss Courtney :: I expected all of this rules to be followed especially the last one , is that understood ? **

**Ashley :: yes **

**Miley :: of course **

**Miss Courtney :: then you may leave**

_We leave the office and walk slowly while our two butler followed us _

**Miley :: Gosh , isn't she scary **

**Ashley :: yeah , I mean with all the rules .**

**Miley :: tell me about it . **

**Ashley :: so do you have a room mate or are you living alone . **

**Miley :: Oh I requested for a room mate , and I just met her , her name is Blair Waldof. Her mother is some kind of famous designer and her father is freaking rich **

**Ashley :: oh … **

_Then my phone vibrated and its from Joe _

"_Guess what , got a Job . I am a Butler . "_

_Then I reply _

"_you got to be kidding me . Seriously , be a waiter or something"_

**Ashley :: hey guess what , Joe is going to be a butler . **

**Miley ::HaHa , he ?**

_Then I nod my head _

**Miley :: I can never understand what is going throught that boy head **

_She shook her head _

**Ashley :: me neither .**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it =]**

**Love ,**

**Veronica**


End file.
